The Great All Mighty and Powerful Duck
by littlelizzygurl
Summary: This is a humour fic about Vegeta and thats all I'm telling you so just read it and enjoy,o ya please and i mean *please* read and review


The Great Ulmighty and Powerful Duck  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own dragonball z or gt althought I wish I did.  
  
Warining:This story is extremly funny, please use safty percautions and make sure not to drink anything remember I warned you.  
  
Authors Notes:Bra is 5 while Trunks is 15 I know the ages are off but its my story and I could have swarn the site was called fanfiction so deal with it. I wanna thank those people who actually sighned my reviews Vegeta'slil'Princess,Cidney,lil-goten grl,sapphire,Mistress Hennej, Regina aka Dorkatte, Ice-chan,Ryoko#2001 aka my b/f thanks to all of you o ya and please r/r this story pllllllleaaaasssssee thanks I know I'm desprate.  
  
"Trunks be a good boy and put your sister to bed for me okay,"Bulma said."Okay...." he mumbled as he dragged his feet up the stairs. "B-chan Mom told me too tuck you in alright,what are you doing?"Trunks said."Weading,"she said. "O............ why,"he asked. "Twunks your such an imbosile,"she said."Do you even know how to spell that." "No do you." "Good point,well its time for bed now so put the book away." Bra reluctantly put her book back in its proper place when all off a sudden she looked out the window to see her Daddy trying to get something out of the bushes. "Twunks whats Daddy doing in the bushes?"she asked."O no you know what Mom told you about lying." "But I'm not lying now he's taking something out look,"she said pointing out her window, Trunks walked over and looked out the window just in time to see his Dad pull a little duck out of the bushes,"What the hell,"Trunks said "Oooooooo I'm tellin Mommy," "No Bra wait I'll I'll play dress up for a week with you if you don't tell I said that infront of you." "Really okay,but can we open the window it looks like Daddys talkin to it." she gigled as he opened the window so they could hear.   
"Hello Super Duck did you try to hide from me agian?"Vegeta asked. "Super Duck." Bra and Trunks said at the same time looking at eachother then back out the window. "What whats that Super Duck you didn't know I'd come back well of cousre I'd come back what do you take me for what are you some kind of baka?"Vegeta said. "No I'm sorry I didn't meen it will you make me stronger if I tell you how much I love you and give you a kiss" Vegeta stared at the duck and replied to it like a child would, "So who cares about my wife she'll never know its not like we're doing anything notty."he said giggling."What you want me to give you a hug too alright as long as you promise to grant me powers." Vegeta then leaned down and pecked the duck on the cheek and said "I love you."and hugged it "Has Daddy gone crazy Twunks,"Bra asked scared."I don't know but I think we should be afriad very afraid." "I think we should tell Mommy."Bra said looking up at her big brother."I think your pretty smart for a five year old lets go." Trunks bent down so Bra could get on his back. KNOCK KNOCK, "Mom can we come in its important,"Trunks said. "Sure come on in sweetheart." Trunks walked in just to have Bulma yell "What is she doing up I told you to put her to bed!" "But Mommy Daddys outside kissing a duck."Bra said. "Bra what have I told you about lying."she yelled. "Mom she's not lying I saw it with my own eyes come quick,"Trunks grabbed his Moms hand with Bra on his back and ran downstairs into the little garden infront of Bras window."See Mommy lookie I told you so."Bra said pointing and yelling at her Daddy."What Women brats what are you doing here."Vegeta yelled hiding the duck behind his back. "Vegeta what in the world are you doing to that duck thats one of our missing lab animals why did you take it,"Bulma yelled as Trunks and Bra sat on one of the lawn chairs and enjoyed the show. "I love this little ducky and your not going to take it from me it gives me powers beyond belief."he said cuddling the duck in his arms."Vegeta you've gone insane give me that duck."she yelled trying to take it back, "NO its mine your just jealous because I love it more." Bulma looked at him like he was crazy, "Vegeta honey,"she said seductively,"What is it now women can't you see we're having a conversation,"he barked."Kids cover your ears you too Trunks," "Awww Mom do I have to it was getting good," "NOW"she yelled and Trunks did as he was told. "Now Vegeta if you give me the duck I'll do what you likkkkkkeeeee." she purred. "You mean." "Ughhhh"she said shaking her head. "Ummmmmmm No I would never leave my ducky,"he said. "Vegeta give me that"Bulma said starting a tug o war with the duck, "No" "Give it to me" "No" "Give...... me .......that......duck.......now" suddenly the fight ended as the poor poor duck broke in half, "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Super Duck NOOOOO thats not right thats not right at all women you were just jealous because we were going to alope how could that happen to him he's the great ulmighty and powerful duck,"he bellowed."Lets go inside Vegeta you'll live I want you to go inside and go to bed alright,"she said. "Alright but do I still get my um surprise...." "NO now in side now." "Yes Bulma" he said probally he knows all her blackmail techniques. As Bulma was walking inside with her kids Trunks asked with a sleeping Bra in his arms "Mom how come you handled that so cooly," "Well Trunks this isn't the first time this has happened last time it was a fish o and I'll never forger about the time he fell in love with Iquorus you know Gohans little dragon thing so its no biggy all of them were the great ulmighty and powerful something so now you know what to do if I'm not here,"she said. "What seduce him,"he chuckled, "Trunks I told you to cover your ears young man you lied what did i say about lying," "Here we go again" 


End file.
